The Return of the Temujai
by SilverDragonDuo
Summary: After years of lying-low, the Temujai are ready to strike again waiting for the perfect moment. Will they finaly gain control over the Western World. But what does all this have to do with Alyss Mainwaring (Alyss revival fic) (canon pairings) On Hiatus :(
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Temujai**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hey! This is my first fan fiction out of the anime/manga fandom, so constructive criticism is appreciated. This is an Alyss revival fic. Hope you guys enjoy. **

Close to the borders of Araulen, there was a camp- and this wasn't really uncommon- traders, Roamers and Rangers were pretty common in the region but this time it was different. It wasn't a small Ranger camp of one or two poeple nor was it a sprawling and unorganized camp like that of the Roamers or traders. It was large but well-organized. A Temujai camp, no doubt. Even though the place was filled with Temujai men - there was close to no sound. Everyone minded their own business and did their work. The almost inhuman silence was broken as a single rider galloped into the camp. The man looked pleased as he made his way to the Sha'shan's tent.

"Sha'shan, the spy is here," said the Sha'shan's second-in-command , Naz'Kam.

"Send him in," he said. The young spy entered and immediately dropped to his feet, a sign of respect.

"Get up," the Sha'shan commanded "what news do you bring?"

"Good news, the king 's illness is getting worse and worse, he'll be dead in less than month," the young man "Sooner, if he doesn't not get his medication," he said with a self-satisfied look.

A smirk tugged at the Sha'shan's lips momentarily "Do what you must, you may leave now" he said. The man scampered away after a low bow.

"We will strike when the king dies, when Araulen has no leader- once we take control of Araulen- conquering Skandia will be easy. Soon we will have control of the whole Western World."

**Elsewhere…..**

Alyss' POV

When I regain consciousness, the first thing I do is wish I hadn't. My entire body is aching- dull throbbing pain but pain nonetheless. The moment I attempt to push myself up, sharp pain shoots up my legs and I am pushed back down by my body's limitations.

Even from my current position, I can see that I surrounded by ash and still-smouldering beams and that the area nearby seems to be isolated at the moment. By some miracle I had managed to survive the fire, I suddenly rememberthe little girl; thank god I managed to save her. I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief as at the moment my lungs are struggling to do their usual job; they're probably filled with smoke.

To think of that a simple trip back home would result in this. Wait a minute, Home? Where was home? Where was I travelling from? Come to think of it why was I travelling in the first place? Did I enjoy travelling or was it part of my job- but what was my job? They were all questions whose answers I should have known but I didn't. Momentarily panic took over me but I managed to calm myself down "Relax, it is just momentary, probably the after-effects of the fire, just start with the basics," I whispered to myself. I continued "My name is Alyss. I just survived a fire. Will is my...," I stop, who is Will? I know the name has importance in my life, I forgot my homeland but I could not forget that name. Then the problem dawned on me- How was I supposed to reach home if I didn't even know where it was? "Just the effects of the fire," I tried to tell myself but by now I had figured out, it was more than just the effects of the fire-I seriously needed help.

I attempted to push myself up again which resulted in sharp pain but I managed to struggle to my feet and take a couple of steps forward before darkness enveloped me once again.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Updates will be every Saturday or Sunday- so next chaptr on next Saturday or Sunday. Do review!**

**IceCrystal **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of the Temujai**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

**AN: I am so sorry about the hiatus but I had exams (finals) so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Kaz'Tam, the youngest spy of the Temujai , well the youngest amongst all the Temujai was riding across the country urging his lithe horse to go faster, a self-satisfied look on his face. He was currently carrying a small vial, and that was what made him ride so fast- not the vial exactly but the contents of the vial. It was King Duncan's medication, as soon as the doctor left and the King fell asleep; the man had snuck in and replaced the vial with a similar one filled with plain water, poisoning would be a lot easier but if the people figured out poison was involved, they would be on their guard and the element of surprise would be thrown out of the equation.

He shook his head as he passed the remains of a burnt down inn, it had been burned down by some young men. He frowned, that would have never occurred in his homeland, they were too disciplined for such behaviour.

He abruptly stopped, as he spotted something white which starkly contrasted the otherwise grey and black scene. He dismounted and made his way to the irregularity and stopped in his tracks, it was a lady. Most of her was covered by ash, soot and debris but he could see her face and arms were covered in burn marks and pinkish patches of flesh which marred her appearance. She was clothed in a white dress, which was probably what he had spotted. He shrugged to himself, she probably died in the fire but something compelled him to kneel down next to her and take her surprisingly undamaged wrist in his hand. There was a pulse, faint but there was no doubt there was a pulse. For the second time, he shrugged, so, she wasn't dead- that didn't mean it was any of his business. But he couldn't find it in his heart to leave her here, buried in ash and the charred remains of the inn. He smiled grimly to himself, and spoke out loud "Who would have imagined a member of the Temujai showing compassion to a foreigner, the Sha'shan is right, I don't spend enough time in the camps, otherwise I would have been a bit more hard-hearted by now," He carefully picked up the lady, carrying her bridal-style. He tied her to the front of the horse, so he could keep an eye on her though he spent most of the ride back to the camp thinking of a plausible excuse to tell the Sha'shan, preferably one that did not include the word _'compassion' _

At Araulen...

"Will, come on , it'll be like the old times," Evanlyn pleaded.

"Except the fact that she won't be there, or is that just a minor detail to you," Will said, a stony look on his usually pleasant face.

"That's not what I meant!" Evanlyn protested.

"Then what did you mean?" Will asked.

Horace frowned, "She just asked if you wanted to come for a picnic, Will. Stop wallowing in self-pity- just come outside, it's a beautiful day- you know Alyss would have wanted you to come."

Will's posture went rigid "What do you know about what she would have wanted?"

"She was like a sister to me, she was part of my life t..," Horace stopped mid-way as the door was slammed in his face.

Evanlyn shrugged sadly "So much for that plan, come on let's go,"

Horace growled "Why can't he understand, he's not the only person affected by her death,"

"She was his wife, he is obviously a lot more affected, it can't compare to how much it's affected us, come on," Evanlyn said again pulling Horace's arm.

On the other side of the door, Will crumbled against the door, a single thought repeating itself in his head: she was dead. He was finally moved from his position by Ebony's constant nudges for food.

At the Temujai camps

"So you're saying you found her fainted precariously close to the camps?" the Sha'shan asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Kaz'Tam replied, keeping his body perfectly rigid.

"Are you sure, judging by all the burns on her body, looks like a casualty from that burnt-down inn," the Sha'shan said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kaz'Tam considered lying but then thought against, when she woke up the lady would probably give the game away "I found her in the remains of the inn, but it's been 2 days since it burnt down and many of our scouts walk past it, if she had any bout of consciousness there's a chance she might have seen us which is why I brought her here,"

The Sha'shan's smirk widened "Good save, but I can see your real motives easily, young one- I'll call when she's awake, you may go now,"

Kaz'Tam blushed "Thank you Sha'shan," He quickly turned and started to make his way out.

"Oh and one more thing," the Sha'shan called out "Don't mention her presence to anyone just yet," he said jerking a thumb at the blonde

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Do review. Next update will be soon (hopefully)**

**IceCrystal **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of the Temujai**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice**

**AN: Sorry for the late update I kind of had writer's block and had no idea how to continue..so sorry but now I have the next coupe of chapters planned out (kind of) so maybe updates will be quicker. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Alyss' PoV**

This time when I regained consciousness, I wasn't amidst half-burnt logs and ash. On the contrary, I was in a small and clean tent. I was tied to a small brown wooden chair. However, the ropes were less of a restraint and more of something to help keep me in place.

I turned my head at the sound of footsteps; the man who had just entered wasn't particularly large but a commanding air around him.

"Well, hello," he said in a fake-cheery voice "You're finally awake."

"Where am I?" I asked, something made me feel that I was out of the fire into the frying pan.

"Somewhere safe," he said not bothering to elaborate.

"That would be for me to decide," I said dryly.

"Well consider you were half-buried amongst the abandoned remains of a burnt inn where you would probably be left to die, I would say this place is definitely safer," he shot back.

I had to agree with him. Considering the appearance of this man who appeared to be the leader, this was definitely not my homeland and I was sure I hadn't been out for more than day, so this was probably not his homeland either (he had the appearance of someone from the Far East) Before I could deduce anything else, the man spoke.

"Now it's time for me to ask the questions to decide whether to execute you or not," Even though he said the words with a smile, I knew he was dead serious.

"Who are you?" I asked, before I was interrogated I was pretty sure I had the right to know who in the world my interrogator was.

As he replied, I noticed he was wearing less of a smile and more of a smirk "I'll be the one asking the questions but to answer your question I'm Shaz'Lam , the Sha'shan of the Temujai,"

To be truthful, I really didn't understand what he meant by the word Sha'shan or Temujai, in short all I understood was that his name Shaz'Lam. Shaz'Lam and Alyss Mainwaring don't really sound related which strengthened my hypothesis that he was not from my homeland.

As if not noticing my clearly confused expression or choosing to ignore it he continued "Firstly, what's your name?"

"Alyss Mainwaring," I answered truthfully, after all there seemed to be no harm in doing so.

His eyes flickered momentarily "Okay, where do you live?"

'_And that's exactly where the problem arises,' _I thought to myself. "I don't know," I said.

Shaz'Lam raised his eyebrow "You don't know where you live?"

I nodded. "Hmm, I was hoping this would be a non-violent interrogation," said Shaz'Lam has he unsheathed a small undecorated but undeniably sharp dagger. He moved closer, till he was barely an inch away from me, his dagger pressed against my neck.

I calmed myself; this man wouldn't kill me unless he was sure I was a threat (which I wasn't). As if he could read my mind he said in a harsh whisper "The Temujai are hard-hearted, we will not hesitate to kill you even if you show the slightest sign of being a threat, so answer truthfully- your life literally depends on it,"

"I literally don't know," I said truthfully ignoring the fact the dagger was pressing harder and harder against my skin.

(Hopefully) Satisfied that I was telling the truth he pulled back "Explain yourself, how can you know not where you're from?"

I decided to answer truthfully "I can't remember anything about myself or about where I'm from, all the personal details, I know nothing. All I remember is that my name is Alyss Mainwaring and there's someone called Will in my life."

A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes "Hmm, it's not unheard of, losing memories after an accident like a fire, but how is this person Will related to you?" he asked.

"I don't know, he's obviously important in some way considering I remember his name but I don't know how," I said.

"I believe you for now," Shaz'Lam said.

Suddenly a voice from outside called "Sha'shan may I come in?"

"Yes Naz'Kam," Shaz'Lam said.

The second man, Naz'Kam looked surprised when he saw me "Who is this?" he asked.

"Alyss Mainwaring, take her to an extra tent and don't spread the word and tell Kaz'Tam to come here," Shaz'Lam said clearly enjoying the fact that his answer was not satisfactory.

However, Naz'Kam did not probe further "Come," he said looking at me, beckoning me to follow him out of the tent.

**(Third person PoV)**

As Naz'Kam and Alyss exited, Kaz'Tam entered the tent.

"Alyss Mainwaring, that's the name of the woman you brought in," said the Sha'shan. "Thought you might want to know," he added.

"Do you know who Will is?" he asked the young spy.

"Of course I do!" the young spy exclaimed "He was one of the main causes for the failure of the Temujai's invasion of Skandia."

"Correct," the Sha'shan said with a sliver of a smile "Now, I want you to go to the nearest town, and find more information on Alyss Mainwaring and her relation to Will."

**AN: Next update, latest by next Saturday **

**IceCrystal**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Retur****n of the Temujai**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice**

**AN: This chapter isn't completely late- it's still Saturday in some time zones :) Next week, I won't be updating since I won't have internet connection :( Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Kaz'Tam entered a busy inn, his face hooded, so that his facial features wouldn't give him away. He seated himself, far enough from the centre so as not attract any attention but close enough to hear the conversation.

"It's a shame about Alyss, isn't it?" an old man started. This seemed to be a familiar topic to the people as they all had something to add.

"Poor Will is devastated," one said.

"I haven't seen him outside in ages," one piped up

"Pity they didn't find Alyss' body," another added.

Kaz'Tam perked up, the talk of town were the 2 people he had to gather intelligence on, this was definitely not a coincidence.

He slowly approached the old man who had started the conversation "So, who are Will and Alyss," he asked, while attempting to mask his accent.

"Oh, I'm guessing you are not from these parts?" the man asked. Before Kaz'Tam could reply he continued, "Will Treaty is one of the most respected people here, hes a Ranger but he's also a very helpful and friendly young man. His wife, Alyss, she was Courier by the way, was killed in that burnt inn incident. They haven't found the body yet. Will is devastated, he's been cooped up in his house for weeks."

Kaz'Tam's eyes widened. The female they had found was a Courier which meant she would know most, if not all of the nation's secrets. Moreover, she was presumed dead so there would be no search parties and the Temujai were under no risk of being found. And as if to top it all thanks to the hostage's death the primary reason for the failure of their invasion last time was in poor mental state. This had clearly worked out in the Temujai's favour.

"That's sad," he said the expectant story-teller before walking out, he had gathered enough intelligence for the day.

**At Castle Araulen...**

"Well, it's pretty obvious why we are here," Horace started looking at the faces around him.

"It's about Will, isn't it?" Gilan added.

"Yes, we tried getting him outside, it's no use," Evanlyn said in a clearly exasperated tone.

"Well, he's still mourning Alyss," Pauline reasoned.

"We know it's painful for him to lose Alyss but the way he's acting it's like he's dead as well," Halt said.

"I say, we just let him be, at the most for another week. We can try getting him outside again but let's leave out serious action for now," Pauline's proposal was met with unanimous agreement.

**Temujai camps...**

Shaz'Lam smirked as Kaz'Tam exited the tent. This was certainly very interesting news. He found it romantic that the only thing their hostage remembered (besides her name) was her husband's but more importantly this situation, if played correctly, this could guarantee the Temujai's victory.

Naz'Kam's head popped into the tent "Sha'shan, you called?"

"Yes, bring the hostage here," he ordered.

A minute later, Alyss entered the tent "No shackles?" she questioned.

"Why, did you expect them?" the Sha'shan asked.

"Well, most hostages aren't allowed to walk with no restraints," Alyss quipped.

The Sha'shan smiled "What makes you think you are a hostage?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious," she said.

"Well, if we were keeping you hostage, would be as nice as to find out who Will was?" the Sha'shan said smirking.

Alyss' eye's lit up "You found out who Will is?"

"Yes, and we found out who you are too, sit down Alyss"

As Alyss sat down Shaz'Lam continued " You are currently presumed dead, so it's better you stay with us. Will Treaty is a respected member of the society, but what people don't know is that he is also a killer, he killed your parents, so your life goal is hunting him down and killing him, just like he did to your parents."

Alyss eyes widened "Oh, I thought he'd be someone important in a good way, but what do I do now?"

"Well, considering you are presumed dead and Will is a respected member of the society, making him harder to kill but if you join us, we will train and we invade give you the special privilege of killing Will Treaty, what do you say."

"I guess even if I don't remember them, I should fulfill my life goals, so, yes," Alyss said.

"You can leave now," said Shaz'Lam "Naz'Kam will show you to where you will be staying while you are here,"

A minute later Naz'Kam popped in again "Sha'shan, not to be rude but don't you think the hunting down the killer of the parents is a bit too melodramatic,"

"Yes, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, creativity isn't my strong spot but you forgot what's important, she bought it,"

Naz'Kam shrugged. Shaz'Lam smirked _'This was definitely working out in the Temujai's favour'_

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that! So the next update will be late (see above). Reviews are appreciated :)  
><strong>

**IceCrystal **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of the Temujai**

**Chapter 5 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back.. not having internet is horrible though I did enjoy travelling a lot. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please review because it makes me happy and helps me know where I'm going wrong.**

***Timeskip**Post- 'The Royal Ranger'***

THUMP! Alyss smiled has her dagger hit the centre of the target. Months had passed since Alyss had joined the Temujai and her skills had grown. She knew there was something fishy going, the Sha'shan had insisted she learn close-hand combat with a dagger even though the Temujai were more about long-range combat but there was nothing to confirm her suspicions, so she let herself go with the flow of events. After all, even though they had no relation at all Shaz'Lam was letting her complete her alleged life goal.

She turned around as Naz'Kam approached "Mainwaring, the Sha'shan has ordered you to come to his tent,"

"Okay," she said. She inwardly smiled, Naz'Kam, was the strictest officer there (excluding the Sha'shan) but he was always a shade less strict when it came to Alyss.

She popped her head into the tent. "Come in," the Sha'shan said.

A flicker of a smile appeared briefly on the Sha'shan's face as Alyss entered. Though he refused to admit it, he had a soft spot for the young girl. She was peaceful but not one to back down, and with her diplomatic skills, she generally won every argument. Her sense of intuition was also sharp.

"The king of Araulen will be dead soon, and the battle will start soon. I know it'll be hard for you to single out one person in amidst everything, so this is what we'll do..." The Sha'shan said continuing to narrate his plan

**At Araulen**

Will fell back onto his bed, the past few weeks had been peaceful, he'd spent most of his time visiting Evanlyn and Horace. All was going well.

He glanced at the clock, even though they had to attend the Gathering tomorrow Maddie had insisted on going down to Jenny's restaurant saying that she would be home soon.

He got up as he heard sharp knocking on the door, he opened the door to be greeted by a panicked Rafe "You must come quickly to the restaurant," the young man said.

"What happened?" Will asked, grabbing his cloak and weapons.

Instead of explaining, Rafe just repeated "You must come quickly to the restaurant."

Not bothering to repeat his question Will followed the boy through the oddly silent night.

As they neared the restaurant Will was startled, the usually bright and noisy restaurant was silent and dark.

"Wait here," he whispered to Rafe taking out his dagger, slowly approaching the door.

He cautiously opened the door and fumbled to light the lamp next to the door.  
>As soon as light spread across the room he heard a bunch of familiar voices shouting one phrase "Happy Birthday Will!"<p>

His eyes widened, as Jenny brought out a simple yet elegant cake. Maddie raced up to him, a gleeful smile decorating her face chanting "You were so surprised, you were so surprised!"

Before Will could reply, a messenger rushed in, running to Evanlyn "Princess, You must come to the Castle at once!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Evanlyn asked.

"King Duncan has passed away,"

At the Temujai camps...

The Sha'shan faced the rest of Temujai, a smirk tugging at his lips "The king of Araulen is dead. The time has come,"

**AN: I didn't want to mess up the Ranger's Apprentice timeline and I needed time for Duncan to die, hence the timeskip (and Royal Ranger kind of fit into the empty space) Hope you enjoyed. Please review (constructive criticism is appreciated)  
>IceCrystal<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of the Temujai**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hello! So, school has reopened for me. And while for most authors this is bad news (like no time to update and stuff), other than exam season, for me this is pretty good news because my updates become more regular because I keep better track of time**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

**At Araulen...**

"King Duncan was a kind and just ruler and he will be missed, not just by a few but by an entire nation," finished Baron Arald.

Evanlyn held back a sob as Horace wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Will kept a straight face but the sadness was clear on his face. Maddie tried to keep a straight face but small tears streaked down her face. Soon the service was over and the people began to disperse.

Baron Arald made his way towards Evanlyn "Princess Cassandra, King Duncan has.., I beg your pardon, had asked me to have his will read quickly after his death, so we will be doing that at Redmont today,"

"We'll be there," answered Evanlyn, attempting a smile.

**At the Temujai Camps...**

"Alyss, wait!" Kaz'Tam called out breaking the silent atmosphere of the camp. Everyone shot him a glare and returned back to their work. Alyss turned, a strained smile on her face. The minute she stepped out of the small tent which she slept in, kept company by dozens of cauldrons, pots and pans Kaz'Tam would latch onto her, somewhat like a stray puppy and while he was one of the few (make that the only) member of the camp who was open and friendly, most of the time she found it uncomfortable.

"I don't think this is the best place to shout," she said lightly.

He chuckled (again, the only Temujai who did so) "I guess, so what are you doing?"

"I was just going to head back to my sleeping quarters, I'm feeling kind of tired," she explained.

"Oh, I'll walk you there," he said grabbing hold of her hand, a small blush lighting up his face

Alyss inwardly rolled her eyes, she knew even in her head it sounded presumptopus, but she would have to be an idiot not to know that Kaz'Tam had romantic feelings for her. While she certainly did not return said feelings, she didn't pull her hand away. In a way she felt indebted to him, he was the one who brought her to the camp, and while it wasn't exactly a meadow of sunshine and rainbows, it was better than being left in the ruins of a burnt down inn, her wounds untreated.

"I guess I'll see you later, I'm going to go gather some more information" Kaz'Tam said as they neared her tent, his hand lingering on hers as if reluctant to let go.

Alyss sighed as she entered the tent, Kaz'Tam's actions made her uncomfortable and she was determined to make her discomfor known but she didn't want to injure his feelings. Time to put her diplomacy skills to test.

**At Redmont..**

"...The money entrusted to Jim, the treasurer is only to be used in case of dire emergency. All my other property and my position as the head of Araulen go to my daughter, Cassandra," Baron Arald finished with a small smile

Will grinned at Cassandra "You're the queen!"

Surprise was written all over her face, "Well, I knew it would it would eventually happen but I didn't think it would happen so soon,"

Baron Arald turned towards her "When do you want your coronation to be held? It will have to be before this month ends,"

"Hmm..I don't want it to be too soon, what about.." Cassandra was cut off by the noise of a chair being pushed back, they turned to see one frowning Baron.

"You have got to be kidding me! She's going to lead us, the King wants this young brat to lead us- she'll only lead us to ruin," he shouted, his face red with anger. A murmur of agreement was heard from the other Barons.

Cassandra glared at the speaker, "That young brat is going to be your future queen."

Halt continued "She may be young but she is skilled, and certainly won't lead this nation to ruin, as you so eloquently put it,"

"I apologize," the Baron said, glaring at both of them, not a hint of remorse on his face.

"Well, that will be all for the evening, we'll be having dinner soon," Baron Arald said, a forced smile on his face.

In a corner of the room, seated in rather fine clothes Kaz'Tam smirked "Well, well , looks like there will some political unrest in Araulen." he saod to himself

**AN: Next chapter on 24th or 25th. Please review!**

**IceCrystal**


End file.
